


Estro

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: [Partecipa alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - IV edizione"]Shu segue un suono che il suo animo percepisce come malinconico





	Estro

**Fandom:** Ensemble stars

**Personaggi:** Shu Itsuki, Leo Tsukinaga

**Note:** Da quando so che Leo e Shu sono amicicci, mi sono fatta mille flash con loro xD questo è solo un minuscolo tributo alla loro amicizia, che io reputo così tanto preziosa

**Prompt:** “Ciò che tu vuoi vedere nel quadro è qualcosa di risaputo, una scena descritta migliaia di volte nei libri sacri. Ma il vero senso dell'arte non è questo. L'opera di un pittore non deve essere religiosa. Deve essere soltanto vera.” – Quattrocento, Susana Fortes

  
  
  
  


Lungo i corridoi, Shu segue un suono che il suo animo percepisce come malinconico, adagiando inconsapevolmente il passo a quel ritmo. Troverebbe da ridire sulla sequenza di note, sull’accostamento delle melodie, sulla velocità con cui dal do si passa al la bemolle senza grazia - che sia Tsukinaga, la matrice di quello scempio, lo sa da ben prima di sentire la risata soddisfatta.

Non entra nella stanza del pianoforte, rimane nascosto dietro il muro dell’ingresso contrito tra sé e sé per ogni sbaglio.

Ma se esiste qualcosa da cui lui si può lasciare toccare, nonostante tutti gli errori, è proprio la passione artistica di Leo. E si concede un sorriso piccolo, tra le note alte e la compagnia allegra.


End file.
